I can't do this anymore
by Lenny221B
Summary: It takes only one text to cross a line. Sherlolly oneshot.


**Hi there, so I was quite bored and couldn't sleep, so this is the result. It's nothing much, but I needed to write something. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer****: No, I don´t own nothing.**

**Song mentioned in this story: Of Monsters and Men – Love, love, love.**

**And another thing, English isn´t my mother tongue, so please ignore the possible mistakes **

**L.**

Molly Hooper had a long day. So long that she couldn't wait to get home, go to bed and just sleep. She took her bag when suddenly she heard the tone of the incoming text.

_I need you. SH_

She was looking at the screen for a few seconds with confusion visible on her face, when her mobile rang again.

_Now. Come to Baker Street. SH_

There must be something wrong. He wouldn't just text her something like this if there wasn't any reason. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. "He thinks that he just text me to come and I'll just come like a little puppy. I'm getting to old for this." She decided to ignore the text and headed home. She wanted to walk home to clear her head after the exhausting shift, but the universe just wasn't cooperating. The rain was so heavy that she had to take a cab. The ride was so silent, accompanied only by the sound of the raindrops falling on the window. She hated this. "Do you mind turning the radio on?" she asked the cabbie. "No, not at all, Miss…" he smiled and did as asked. "Long shift?" he asked. "Yeah, something like that," she smiled back. She closed her eyes and listened to the song that was now coming from the radio.

_Well maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away  
And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it  
And maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person  
Well baby, I know…_

She had to smile to herself. She couldn't believe it, this song should have the name Sherlock written all over. So maybe I'm not the only person in the world who is in love with the sociopath who doesn't care at all, she thought and closed her eyes again. And there it was again. Another bloody text.

_Why aren't you here already? Or why don't you at least respond to my texts? SH_

"Stay strong, Molly, do not respond. You're more than this." she whispered to herself, but Sherlock most likely decided to win this game.

_I'm bleeding. I need your help. SH_

When she read the world bleeding, she felt her stomach tightening up. "Change of plans, sorry," she said to the cabbie. "Take me to 221B Baker Street, please."

"As you wish, Miss."

_On my way. How bad is the bleeding? MH_

He answered within a few seconds.

_Quite bad._ SH

She felt the fear taking over her, so when the driver stopped at the Baker Street, she hurried upstairs. When she entered the room, out of breath, she saw Sherlock lying on the couch with his hands in his thinking position. She couldn't believe her eyes. There wasn't any blood; he just lay there, without any harm. When he heard her enter, he opened his eyes and greeted her. "Oh, hello Molly. I see you're finally here."

The fear taking over her body was immediately replaced by anger. "Where is the blood?" she asked angrily.

"What? Oh, that…Well, there isn't any, as you can see…" he smiled at her.

"I can't believe it. You have to be kidding me…," Molly stated, breathing heavily.

"No, I'm not. You weren't answering my texts, so I thought…Well, you know, sentiment is your weak spot so I decided to try it and it worked," Sherlock said as it nothing had happened.

"You can't be serious. Can you imagine how it made me feel?" Molly shouted so loudly, that Mrs. Hudson decided to check on them.

"Oh, Molly dear, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Now isn't the right time, Mrs. Hudson. Please, leave us alone. I need to speak with Sherlock alone."

Mrs. Hudson didn't say another word and went back downstairs.

Sherlocked looked confused by Molly's expression, because he had never seen her this furious, but decided to answer her anyway. "Well to answer your question, I believe that it made you feel angry and bad, considering your angry face. But I can't really understand why. It worked and you're here now."

The conversation was so absurd that Molly started to laugh hysterically. "You are so bloody thick, Sherlock," she simply stated.

"Molly, on the contrary. My mind is brilliant and you should know that by now."

Molly approached him and slapped his face so hard that it caught him by surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked in confusion.

"What was…oh my God. I just can't anymore, Sherlock. I can't even be pissed at you because you don't get it. You say that you have brilliant mind, but even Anderson is smarter than you. Maybe he can't solve crimes like you, but at least he knows when he screwed up. I can't do it anymore, goodnight," she uttered and headed towards the door.

"Molly, wait," Sherlock said grasping her wrist. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks and in that moment he realized that he might have gone too far.

"No Sherlock, always it's the same thing. You say you need me and I come running after you like a lost puppy. I'm a strong woman, I'm good at my job, I don't deserve this…" she sobbed. "You don't care for anyone's feelings. Except John, of course. You think that you can just play with my emotions like that? Who does that?"

"Apparently me…I'm sorry, Molly. I needed you here and you weren't answering my texts, so I used your feelings. Like I said at John's wedding, I'm the most obnoxious person that anyone can have the misfortune to meet. And unfortunately, it happened to you," Sherlock said quietly, realizing that he hadn't let go of her wrist yet.

"It's not like that. You are the best person I have in my life, but I can't deal with my emotions anymore. I need someone who will love me back, someone who will be happy to see me…" Molly continued, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You think that I'm not happy to see you? That's not true…"

"I don't know what's true anymore, Sherlock. I've always been here for you; I even helped you to fake your own death. And then you came back and it was just like before your fall…you even dated Janine, for God's sake…" She surprised him by the last sentence. He didn't know that she knew.

"It was for a case, Molly…"

"Yes, sleeping with the bridesmaid for a case. Classic," she said ironically.

"I didn't…" Before he could finish the sentence, Molly interrupted him.

"You didn't sleep with her, yeah, right…"

"No, I didn't sleep with her. I don't see the point of having this conversation, Molly."

Molly sat on the chair, put her face in her hands and started crying more than before. Sherlock felt the unsettling feeling in his stomach. It hurt to see her like that. She was his pathologist. She was supposed to be cheerful, not crying like that. Was all of this his fault? The thoughts were running through his head and the feeling from his stomach just wouldn't go away. Could he actually have some feelings for her? Of course, she was always there for him, she was an important person in his life. But feelings? No, not possible.

After a moment, Molly stopped crying, stood up and headed towards the door again. "Sherlock, don't write to me, don't call me, don't contact me. I need some time to think." And with that she was gone.

When she came home, she lay on the couch and turned on TV. Toby lay next to her, purring quietly. Molly didn't pay attention to the TV and fell asleep soon from exhaustion. It was the sound of the doorbell that woke her up. She looked at the clock and saw 3AM on it. Who would come to my flat at 3AM, she thought to herself. She took a look through the peephole and saw the tall dark figure behind the door. She opened it and Sherlock came in.

"What exactly was so confusing, when I told you not to bother me," she got angry. "You don't understand what it's like to be in love with somebody like you…"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, Sherlock grasped her wrist and pulled her closer. The adrenalin was pumping in his veins as he put his lips on hers. It was quick but forceful kiss. "You're right. Because only a masochist could love somebody like me," he added and kissed her again. Molly was still quite taken aback, but it didn't stop her from deepening the kiss. She felt her stomach tighten up again, but this time it wasn't from the fear. But maybe it was. The fear of what will come next. They continued kissing passionately and Sherlock started to become more relaxed. He took her arms and pushed her against the wall. Molly moaned heavily as she felt his cock hardening against her thighs. Sherlock slowly moved his hands under her blouse. As he came to her breasts, her nipples were already so hard. He started to massage them gently, still kissing her mouth. Molly's moans were becoming louder and louder and even though he didn't think that he could actually need this kind of pleasure in his life, he had to admit that it felt really great. Molly broke the kiss so she could pull his shirt off. She wanted to see him, she waited so long for this. He started to unbutton her blouse and when he actually saw her breast, he wanted to slap himself when he thought about the time he said she tried to compensate the size of her breast. They were small, but perfect. She didn't have to compensate a thing. In that moment, he couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed her, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. They were kissing so hungrily, like there was nothing else in this world. "You're perfect, Molly Hooper," he moaned to her mouth and she had to smile. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening. After a moment, he put her down so he could pull off her pants. He slowly stripped down her panties and groaned as he slipped a finger into her wet warmth. "Oh Sherlock, oh God," Molly moaned. Seeing her like that, Sherlock couldn't help himself. He took off his pants and allowed his cock to touch her thighs. Molly opened her eyes to enjoy the sight of naked Sherlock in front of her and took his cock in her hand and started to stroke it. Sherlock stiffened a bit. "Molly, don't. Please," he begged her. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep doing that," Sherlock said desperately. "I tend to get quite rough and…" he mumbled. "Then don't control yourself, Sherlock. I won't break," Molly assured him. With that, he lifted her again and without any hesitation, he entered her. Molly screamed, the scream mixed with pleasure and little pain as he entered her so roughly. But she wanted it and it felt so good. He stood still for a while to calm himself down but after the few deep breaths, he started to move in her. He started slowly, but with her every moan he was going deeper and deeper, faster and faster. "For God's sake, Molly. You' re so tight," he whispered hungrily in her ear. Molly felt her orgasm building in her as he was pushing into her warmth over and over again. "I'm so close, Sherlock, fuck me harder," she breathed heavily. Sherlock knew that he's becoming really rough and that she'll be sore, but he couldn't help it. He pounded into her mercilessly and soon he felt he walls tightening around his cock as she came with a loud moan. It was all he needed to come. He kissed her hungrily, his body trembling as he emptied himself in her. They stood there for a while, when Sherlock broke the silence. "You didn't even ask me, why I texted you that I needed you," he said with a smirk.

"I don't want to know, it was probably because John is away with Mary and Mrs. Hudson took your skull and you didn't have anyone to talk to about the case," she smiled.

"You know me quite well, Molly Hooper. But I have to admit that I've enjoyed this far more. Talking is boring," he smiled and kissed her forehead.


End file.
